Un Suspiro de Vida
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: Prometiste estar conmigo por la eternidad, no rompas tu promesa... no ahora ---- MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **D. Grey Man no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Hace muchos años Allen disfrutaba de mirar la luna llena y las estrellas iluminando el cielo y aun hasta hace poco era una de sus pasiones, pero no esta noche. La luz de la luna llena brillaba intensamente a través de la pequeña ventana de su habitación hasta la flor de loto en la mesa pegada a la pared.

"Moyashi" – Susurró una voz a su espalda. "¿Es el bebé?" – preguntó besando el cuello pálido y pasando su mano por el extendido estomago.

"El bebé está durmiendo BaKanda, no te preocupes vuelve a dormir"

"Deja de ver la flor, tu eres el que debe dejar de preocuparse, aun no voy a morir Moyashi" – Allen se sonrojó por haber sido descubierto, las manos de Kanda se dedicaron a acariciar la extensión de blanca piel por un momento sintiendo como el cansancio lo arrastraba de nuevo a la inconciencia. El chico de cabello blanco buscó la calidez del otro cuerpo tratando de volver a dormir.

--

"BaKanda… Kanda" – Llamó Allen con desesperación cuando la mañana hubo llegado y el sol decidía salir. Kanda abrió sus ojos negros con lentitud, estaba un poco cansado luego de una larga misión y su pequeño amante se negaba a dejarlo dormir.

"¿Qué quieres Moyashi?" – Preguntó con enojo.

"Quiero ir al baño y no puedo levantarme" – Contestó el menor con un puchero, el japonés estuvo a punto de echarse a reír pero sabía que su pequeño Moyashi estaba un poco molesto por haber perdido todas sus habilidades físicas desde que había pasado la marca de los seis meses de embarazo y ahora con ocho meses encima el chico no era mas que una pelotita de playa.

"Baka" – Kanda se levantó de cama mientras sentía los ojos color plata siguiendo los movimientos de su cuerpo semi desnudo, su cabello suelto un poco revuelto por las horas en la cama.

Una vez que Allen entro tras la puerta del baño tocaron la puerta tres veces, el samurai hizo su camino hacia la puerta de metal dejando pasar al científico loco. Komui abrió la puerta del todo entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa fijando sus ojos en la pequeña cuna y la mesa de cambio mirando luego a los ojos negros, estremeciéndose bajo la mirada asesina y de pocos amigos.

"Tienes una misión, el vaticano tiene pistas de la aparición de un Noah en Alemania y como Allen está fuera de combate es tu obligación, Lavi irá contigo"

"¿Cuándo debo partir?" –

"Esta tarde, esperamos que la duración sea de tres semanas… lo siento Kanda"

"Es mi trabajo idiota, no necesito tu lastima" – Kanda contestó con enfado, Komui se echó a reír "Estaré aquí para el nacimiento de mi hijo, eso es lo que cuenta" – Susurró el japonés señalando la puerta con la punta de su espada.

Kanda estaba acostumbrado a la soledad de su vida en general pero desde que el peli plateado se le había declarado eran pocos los momentos que tenia para meditar o estar solo pero una vez que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de su infantil amante no podía dejar de pensar en el chico.

La única cosa suya que adornaba la habitación lo atrajo nuevamente una vez que Komui hubo cerrado la puerta, la solitaria flor que no había hecho más que traer desgracias. Su vida se estaba acortando rápidamente, solo tres pétalos restaban por caer; la mayoría había caigo durante la batalla final entre los exorcistas y el conde, habían triunfado pero no todo había terminado, Akumas todavía rondaban por el mundo comandados por los Noah que lograron huir de la batalla.

Poco después de esta batalla, Allen había anunciado a su amante y a sus amigos su extraña e inusual condición, el chico por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sonreído verdaderamente tocando con ternura su aun plano estomago, Kanda había saltado de su puesto arrastrando a su Moyashi hasta la habitación para besarlo con fuerza.

Una patadita lo sacó de su tren de pensamientos, Kanda se dio la vuelta sonriendo levemente cuando Allen se dio la vuelta en sus brazos acercándose lo más que pudo en el abrazo haciéndole sentir los movimientos y golpes de su bebé.

"Tengo que irme a una misión esta misma tarde" – Los ojitos plata se llenaron de lagrimas rápidamente, Kanda rió por lo bajo. "Controla esas hormonas Moyashi, no es nada peligroso así que no tienes de que preocuparte"

"¿Vendrás a tiempo?"

"Baka, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo"

"Lenalee y yo iremos a hacer las ultimas compras cosas, Komui quiere que dejemos todo en esta habitación mientras remodelan mi antiguo cuarto, la orden no esta hecha para niños" – Explicó Allen con una calida sonrisa, el brillo del embarazo lo hacia ver mas joven que sus 22 años.

"Ten cuidado y no actives tu inocencia, deja que Lenalee se encargue de cualquier problema no quiero que te canses"

"Lo se, lo se… no soy un completo inútil sabes, solo voy a tener un bebé"

"Lo que sea, Moyashi" – Allen hizo un puchero golpeando el pecho de su samurai antes de caminar a través de la pequeña habitación para salir, Kanda suspiró tomando a mugen en sus manos para comenzar su entrenamiento y meditación antes de irse lejos de casa.

---

Kanda encontró al menor en la cafetería pocas horas antes de irse, el chico estaba sentado con sus dos mejores amigos cubriendo la mesa con alrededor de cien platos, de por si el chico ya comía demasiado, con el embarazo Jerry tenía suerte de quedarse con un plato para los demás habitantes de la orden.

"BaKanda" – El chico gritó al mismo tiempo que se metía a la boca un pedazo de pan, Kanda hizo una mueca tomando asiento al lado de la chica que antes amaba a su querido Moyashi.

"Pedí un poco de soba para ti" – Dijo el menor con la boca llena de comida, Kanda le lanzó una mirada amenazadora. "Si lo se, los modales" – Refunfuño Allen pasando el plato de comida japonesa.

Kanda terminó su comida en silencio esperando que Lavi hiciera lo mismo para poder partir, entre mas rápido se marcharan mas rápido terminaría la misión y el podría regresar a casa antes del nacimiento.

"Ya es hora" – Murmuró el pelirrojo, Kanda asintió tomando a Allen de la mano para llevarlo un momento a una habitación cercana, cerciorándose primero que esta estaba vacía.

"Regresaré lo mas pronto posible, trata de dormir en las noches y no mires esa flor, no me hagas volver a darte una paliza baka Moyashi, cuídate"

"Lo se, vuelve pronto" – Kanda se inclinó para besarlo, delineando su labio inferior pidiendo acceso, Allen gimió agarrándose con fuerza del abrigo negro; Kanda terminó el beso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde arrodillándose frente al menor para depositar un par de besos en su estomago.

**

* * *

P.D**

**yo de nuevo, si yo se que tengo miles de historias sin terminar y que voy a terminar... espero.... pero tengo esto en mi mento desde hace ya meses y hasta ahora estoy escribiendo ya voy casi a la mitad, iba a ser un one shot pero voy a dividirlo en pocos capitulos porque si no se hace muuucha letra en un solo espacio y eso como que cansa la vista a veces**

**pero bueno espero que les guste y nos vemos luego!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **D. grey man no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

**(12**** días después)**

"Allen" – Llamó la brisa entrando por la ventana de la habitación de piedra, el joven exorcista se revolvió en sus sueños pasando una mano por su abultado estomago que no le permitía encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir por mas tiempo que un par de minutos. Allen pudo escuchar su nombre nuevamente, como si Kanda estuviera a su lado observándolo mientras dormía como solía hacer en sus noches de insomnio.

Un estallido de luz lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, con dificultad de incorporó en la cama, totalmente desconcertado.

"¿Qué diablos?" – Se preguntó a si mismo cubriendo sus ojos con una de sus delicadas manos para protegerse de la luz hasta que está fue desvaneciendo, Allen pestañeó un par de veces para acostumbrar sus ojos de plata que instintivamente buscaban la fuente del brillo, lo que vio no fue lo que esperaba.

La flor de loto bailaba como mecida por una suave brisa, dos de sus tres pétalos flotaban hacia abajo con delicadeza hasta caer en la pila con los demás.

Por largo rato el chico no pudo procesar la información, no pudo hacer más que mirar con ojos perdidos como la vida de Kanda se acortaba sin saber adonde se encontraba el chico de 25 años.

"Komui" – Susurró levantándose de la cama con inmensa dificultad, sin darle un segundo pensamiento se envolvió en una de las capas que Kanda había dejado para él, corrió lo mas rápido que su enorme estomago lo dejaba hasta llegar al departamento de ciencias, sus manos tocaron frenéticamente la puerta de metal sin prestarle atención a las voces que escuchaba dentro. "Komui abre la puerta" – Pidió escondiendo el sollozo que quería escapar de su garganta.

"Allen ¿Qué diablos sucede?" – Preguntó la voz del mayor, cargada con el sueño rezagado de toda una semana, Allen entró en la pequeña oficina, apartando a Komui de un solo empujón por fin dándose cuenta que Lenalee estaba dentro con una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos.

"K-Kanda… devuélvemelo" – Sollozó el chico con fuerza estampando sus puños en el escritorio de madera; los papeles que se encontraban encima salieron volando por la fuerza del golpe, la inocencia del chico resplandeció por unos momentos como queriendo despertar de su largo sueño.

"¿A que te refieres?" – Preguntó Lenalee saltando de su puesto para abrazar al menor en un gesto que debía calmarlo pero Allen se soltó de sus brazos como si estos le quemaran la piel.

"Dos de los pétalos cayeron, Kanda está herido" – Una fuerte patada en su estomago lo hizo gemir de dolor, su mano se posó sobre la mesa tratando de encontrar equilibrio.

"Allen debes calmarte, esto no es bueno para el bebé" – Pidió Komui ayudando al exorcista a sentarse en el sofá que ocupaba su hermana menor. "Voy a tratar de comunicarme con Lavi, Lenalee quédate con Allen por favor" – Komui salió rápidamente llevándose consigo un golem negro, Lenalee suspiró sonriendo a su mejor amigo atrayendo su cabeza hasta su regazo para que pudiera descansar.

"Kanda es un completo tonto y es un testarudo así que regresara a casa, porque alguien está esperando su llegada"

"Arigatou Lenalee" – Susurró Allen cerrando sus ojos pero sin poder dormir.

Las largas horas de espera ganaron la batalla contre el cansancio de Allen, Lenalee se limitaba a limpiar las lagrimas que caían inconscientemente por las pálidas mejillas.

Komui entró con cuidado a la oficina cuando el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, su adorada hermana estaba dormida con Allen apoyado en su regazo.

"Lenalee chan, Allen kun" – Llamó Komui, la chica abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de despejar su mente adormecida, Allen tardó un poco mas en reaccionar, aun cansado y asustado por los eventos de la noche pasada

"¿Niisan?" – Preguntó Lenalee esperando las noticias tanto como Allen.

"Al parecer el reporte era real, un Noah apareció en Alemania, Lavi y Kanda pudieron asesinarlo… pero Kanda tuvo que pagar un alto precio" – Explicó Komui estudiando el rostro del menor de los tres, Allen bajó la mirada con tristeza dejando que las lagrimas reanudaran su camino. "Ambos vienen en camino, con ayuda del arca no tardaran mas de tres horas en regresar, no quiero que te preocupes mas de lo necesario, no quiero que le pase algo malo a tu hijo"

"Lo se Komui, no te preocupes por mi"

Esas tres horas fueron la mas largas que había vivido desde la guerra final con el conde, al final de esta dolorosa cuenta regresiva Allen observaba al grupo de médicos y exorcistas desde una distancia segura, Lavi había entrado hace unos cuantos minutos vendado del torso y el brazo derecho pero aun asi estaba a salvo.

"¿Adonde está?" – Preguntó el peli plateado dejando ver su desesperación.

"Los médicos están tratando de estabilizarlo, ya viene" – Indicó Komui regresando su atención hacia adelante.

Allen se prometió a si mismo comportarse como el exorcista que era al ver a su aliado, ser el destructor del tiempo del que todos hablaban pero al ver a Kanda ingresar a la habitación todo se derrumbó en mil pedazos, el cuerpo del samurai estaba cubierto de heridas abiertas, su piel blanquecina manchada de sangre seca, parecía estar muerto.

"Kanda" – Llamó a gritos acercándose a los médicos que se llevaban al japonés, Lenalee lo detuvo antes de que pudieran golpearlo por error. Los sollozos llenaron el salón inmediatamente por sobre los gritos de las demás personas, el pequeño cuerpo de Allen temblaba sin control y si no fuera por la fuerza de Lenalee su cuerpo hubiera caído al piso.

"Quiero verlo, déjenme verlo" – Suplicó tratando de soltarse.

"Allen, no puedo llevarte aun, vamos a tu habitación a descansar"

"No quiero descansar, ¿es que no entienden?"

"Voy a llevarte un té y vas a dormir que no van a dejarte entrar por mas que quieras, obedéceme" – Gruñó la chica moviendo el cuerpo del peli plateado de regreso a su habitación para volver luego con una caliente taza de té.

"Siento mucho lo que pasó, perdí el control" – Se disculpó el menor acostándose contra un mar de almohadas moviéndose de izquierda a derecha mientras trataba de encontrar una posición menos incomoda.

"Yo hubiera reaccionado igual, voy a dejarte solo por unos momentos mientras ayudo en la enfermería y cuando todo sea seguro y tu estés mas relajado vendré por ti pero tienes que prometerme que vas a descansar"

"Lo que quieras Lenalee" – Refunfuñó quedándose dormido al segundo que sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

Allen despertó cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación, el chico se sentó sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su abdomen, su amiga de China abrió la puerta con cuidado sonriendo cuando encontró a Allen ya sin bolsas moradas bajo sus ojos infantiles.

"Kanda esta mucho mejor, la recuperación es lenta por culpa de la flor pero está fuera de peligro"

"¿Puedo verle?"

"Claro, ven conmigo" – Ambos salieron de la habitación la chica bajando la velocidad de sus pasos para ir lado a lado con el muy embarazado exorcista.

La habitación de Kanda ya estaba vacía, las decenas de personas que habían revoloteado a su alrededor se habían dispersado una vez que se aseguraron que el japonés estaba fuera de la línea de peligro.

Allen se acercó a su lado inmediatamente sosteniendo la mano helada de su amante, el menor pudo observar las heridas sanando poco a poco sin necesidad de ninguna medicina, las que estaban bajo los vendajes seguro estaban en el mismo estado.

"Necesita dormir por un par de días para recuperar fuerzas"

"¿Cómo está Lavi?"

"Se encuentra bien, nos dijo que Kanda lo protegió de un ataque por imposible que suene eso"

"BaKanda protegiendo a Lavi, eso si que suena como algo imposible" – Rieron los dos

**

* * *

P.D**

**hola de nuevo, aaah como amo mis vacaciones! pero solo me quedan alrededor de 2 semanas, asi que voy a tratar de escribir lo mas que pueda**

**tengo mucho mucho que actualizar, pero he tenido algo asi como un bloque mental, tengo miles de ideas en la cabeza y documentos de word que no termino porque no se como!**

**pero bueno, gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en el proximo cap  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **D. Grey Man no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

El grupo de buscadores y exorcistas observaban como meros espectadores como el jovial chico de 22 años se había convertido en un zombie completamente, Allen Walker no reía o si quiera sonreía para iluminar los oscuros pasillos de la orden, sus amigos le seguían como fieles guardianes haciendo un lió de cualquier signo de dolor o incomodidad.

"Allen debes comer un poco más, Kanda va a enfadarse cuando despierte" – Pidió Lavi quien ya había salido de la enfermería estaba siendo alimentado por Lenalee quien a su vez le arrojaba miradas furtivas al chico embarazado.

Allen les sonrió moviendo su mano en señal de despreocupación

"No tengo mucha hambre chicos" – Les respondió sonriendo nuevamente al pelirrojo que aun no parecía culpable de haber salido casi ileso de la batalla a diferencia del samurai que casi pierde la vida.

Lavi se había disculpado tantas veces que Allen ya había perdido la cuenta, pero no podía culparlo por las decisiones del terco y descerebrado de su amante, Kanda era frió por apariencia pero el chico nunca dejaría que sus amigos sufrieran si podía hacer algo al respecto. "Se preocupan demasiado por mi" – Dijo el peli plateado sin molestarse en lo mas mínimo.

"Es de esperarse tonto, tienes al hijo o hija de Yuu Kanda ahí dentro, sabes lo dolorosa que sería nuestra muerte si algo llegara a pasar" – Bromeó Lavi haciendo reír al pequeño.

"Creo que Lenalee tiene posibilidad de salvarse, pero tu Lavi, estás perdido" – Los tres se echaron a reír, el sonido de la risa infantil de Allen se hizo escuchar nuevamente por la Orden pero todos sabían que no duraría, no hasta que su amante estuviera de nuevo a su lado y no en cama aun inconsciente.

* * *

Un dolor punzante levantó al pequeño Ingles un par de horas después, su estomago se contrajo dolorosamente, un sensación peor que luchar contra miles de akuma.

"Aun no bebé, Kanda no despierta" – Pidió levantándose con ayuda de la mesa al lado de la cama, sus hinchados pies lo llevaron a la enfermería, no había nadie a esas altas horas de la noche. "Kanda" – Llamó Allen un poco asustado pero el samurai no se movió ni un centímetro, su respiración acompasada fue lo único que rompió el silencio. "BaKanda tienes que despertar porque no estoy dispuesto a hacer esto yo solo" – Gruñó soltando un puñetazo al brazo inerte.

Las heridas ya casi estaban cerradas, su vida estaba fuera de peligro pero según los médicos Kanda aun necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas.

El dolor volvió a atacar horas después con una intensidad igual a la anterior. "Maldito seas Kanda por hacerme esto" – Maldijo el Ingles mientras estrujaba la sábana entre sus largos dedos. Una vez hubo pasado el dolor se subió a la cama del hospital con ayuda de un pequeño banquito de madera, su estomago estorbaba un poco para presionarse contra el helado cuerpo de su amante pero el contacto fue lo necesariamente relajante para llevarlo al mundo de los sueños a pesar del dolor que iba y venia por el lapso de unas horas.

--

Komui entró en la habitación de Kanda apretando contra su pecho el expediente medico en una de sus manos y la restaurada Mugen en la otra, el científico se detuvo en seco al ver algo que no cuadraba en la escena.

Allen estaba presionado contra Kanda, su rostro bañado en sudo y sus manos apretando la barra de metal en la cama tan fuerte que un poco mas y la podrían oír crujir.

"Allen kun" – Gritó corriendo hacia el menor con preocupación, los ojos aperlados se abrieron de par en par mostrando todo el dolor que había soportado por varias horas.

"Ya viene Komui… pero Kanda no… Kanda no…" – Susurró arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás con un contenido grito de dolor.

"¿Desde cuando estas sintiendo las contracciones?" – Preguntó el científico

"No lo se… tres horas quizás…no lo se" – Repitió una y otra vez, lo único que sabía es que el dolor punzante venia cada vez en intervalos mas cortos y si Kanda no despertaba no vería lo que había esperado con ansias por casi nueve meses.

"Llamare a Miranda, ella detendrá tu tiempo lo mas que se pueda y veremos si Kanda despierta" – Indicó Komui pasando una calida mano por el cabello mojado de su subordinado.

"¿No le hará daño, verdad?"

"Jamás le haríamos daño a tu bebe Allen kun, aguanta un poco mas" – Komui salió de la habitación con paso apresurado, Allen pudo escuchar los murmullos de la platica que tenía con los demás exorcistas por medio del golem negro que siempre cargaba en el bolsillo, trató de discernir las palabras pero un contracción lo golpeó con la fuerza de un caballo.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasada desde que el científico loco había salido pero cuando volvió a entrar no estaba solo. A pesar de los nervios Lenalee y Miranda no podían dejar de sonreír como bobas de solo pensar que pronto tendrían a un bebé en la Orden y que podrían mimarlo a muerte.

"Miranda ya sabes que hacer" – Dijo Komui con seriedad, la mujer ya mayor se dirigió a Allen ayudándolo a moverse de cama con sumo cuidado.

"Inocencia" – Llamó con dulce voz, un has de luz verde los cubrió a ambos y por fin Allen pudo respirar con alivio, el dolor se había desvanecido y el malestar en su abdomen se fue con él. "Puedo mantener la Inocencia activada por un par de días" – Aseguró con voz confiada, Allen acarició su mejilla un poco avergonzado.

"Miranda no te esfuerces demasiado por mi, cuando no puedas mas vamos a parar"

"Tienes mi palabra, estoy bien" – Miranda se apoyó contra la pared cerrando los ojos pero manteniéndose alerta para no desactivar la inocencia.

Lavi, Krory y bookman fueron apareciendo de vez en cuando para pasar un rato el tiempo con el chico, al mismo tiempo manteniendo alerta a Miranda mientras las horas se disolvían dejando atrás solamente cansancio. El nuevo juego de la exorcista era delinear la punta de su dedo por el contorno del estomago de Allen viendo como el bebé revoloteaba adentro disgustado por el contacto.

"No ha nacido y ya sabemos que tiene el carácter de Kanda" – Se burló Lavi, Allen se echó a reír apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama. "Debo decir que estamos agradecidos contigo mi valiente Allen, Kanda es un poco mas tolerante al mundo exterior desde este pequeñito incidente" – Habló ahora el chico con un poco mas de seriedad, definitivamente este acontecimiento sería algo que el nuevo bookman querría contar por lo largo de la historia.

"Esta mejor entrenado" – Bromeó el peli plateado con una enorme sonrisa, Miranda volvió a repetir el gesto disculpándose con Allen cuando el bebé soltó una patada a su vejiga.

--

Si las ojeras en el rostro de Miranda no eran indicación de su cansancio entonces lo era forma en que su cabeza caía hacia delante de vez en cuando sólo para enderezarse nuevamente como asustada por un demonio.

"Ya pasaron dos días Miranda, ya puedes desactivar tu inocencia… Kanda no despertará" – Susurró Allen con tristeza tomando la mano de la chicha entre las suyas.

"Pero Allen…"

"Acordamos que no habrían peros, siempre nos pusiste en primer lugar pero ahora te toca a ti" – Dijo Allen acomodándose en la cama para encontrar una buena posición sabiendo las consecuencias de desactivar la inocencia.

"Como tu quieras Allen kun" – Miranda miró a Komui y a los demás, cuando recibió un asentimiento de su parte la luz de su inocencia se desvaneció.

Allen no tuvo tiempo de respirar cuando nuevamente su abdomen dio un vuelco, un grito de dolor desgarró su garganta y su espalda se arqueó de la cama. Estaba poco consiente de las manos que lo sujetaban a la cama y las palabras que estaban susurrando a sus oídos.

"A-algo anda…mal" – Gruñó Allen entre dientes.

"Allen nade de tu embarazo es normal" – Respondió Lavi, el menor le lanzó una mirada de enojo, su cuerpo temblando con el dolor.

"D-duele… demasiado…" – Un grito volvió a escaparse de sus labios volviendo sus pensamientos una mezcla incoherente de sonidos y colores.

"Vamos a operar" – Indicó Komui con urgencia apresurándose a mover la cama del exorcista con ayuda de los otros médicos.

Miranda lloraba silenciosamente en una esquina creyendo que todo era su culpa, Krory la tomó en brazos calmándola con palabras de aliento.

--

Kanda escuchaba las voces de todas las personas a su alrededor, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y estaba seguro que también estaba lleno de moretones y heridas. No estaba seguro de donde se encontraba, lo último que recordaba era que debía estar en una misión con el idiota de Lavi.

Quería despertar pero sus ojos no obedecían, su cuerpo estaba en huelga por todo el maltrato, había sentido el llanto de la flor como si fuera su misma alma la que lloraba.

Incluso podía escucharlo ahora, los gritos y los sollozos, pero la voz no era parecida a la suya, mas bien se escuchaba como la infantil voz de su pequeño amante.

El Moyashi lo necesitaba.

--

Allen jadeaba intentando llenar sus pulmones con aire, todo el tiempo rezando por su bebé.

"Vamos a anestesiarte completamente Allen, todo estará bien" – Murmuró Colocando una mascara sobre la boca y nariz del menor, los ojos plata se estaban cerrando contra su voluntad, lo ultimo que pudieron discernir fue una sombra apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

"K-Kanda" – Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Uno nuevo! aaash ya quiero terminarlo hahahaha es que tengo el final en la cabeza asi que espero que salga todo como lo tengo en mente hahaha**

**espero que sea de su agrado, ouch pocos reviews hahahaha pero no importa! solo espero que les guste mucho.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **D. Grey Man no es mio...

* * *

Cuando la anestesia había dejado su cuerpo Allen sintió el dolor de la operación, pero todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando recordó la situación que lo tenía en ese estado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par buscando en la habitación.

"Es una niña muy linda" – Susurró alguien a su lado, Allen trató de levantarse gimiendo del dolor al hacerlo. "Idiota, no te esfuerces" – Volvieron a hablar. Los ojos color plata se volvieron hacia el samurai sentado a su lado, un bultito rosa envuelto en su protector abrazo.

"Kanda" – Sollozó el menor tratando de moverse para abrazarlo pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía. "Pensé que no despertarías nunca"

"Baka Moyashi, te dije que no me lo perdería por nada del mundo" – Respondió el samurai levantándose de su lugar para acostar al bultito al lado de su otro padre; por primera vez Allen vio a la pequeña que había cargado dentro de si por nueve meses.

Era la bebé mas linda que había visto en su vida, aunque no había visto muchos, pero estaba seguro que ninguno se compararía.

"Se parece a ti" – Murmuró el menor paseando sus dedos por el casi inexistente cabello negro.

"Ah, pero con tus labios" – Kanda se inclinó para tomar sus labios en un beso lento y profundo. "Gracias Moyashi" – dijo en un susurro peinando el largo cabello plateado con cariño. Volvieron a besarse, sus lenguas entrelazándose en una danza sensual, Allen perdiéndose en la sensación de tener al samurai a su lado, algo que creyó estar a punto de perder.

"Ayúdame a sentarme BaKanda, quiero sostener a nuestra bebé" – Kanda depositó a la bebé en una cunita mientras ayudaba a su amante a sentarse apoyado en un rimero de almohadas, Kanda le devolvió a la bebé depositándola ahora en sus brazos.

"¿Has pensado en algún nombre?" – Preguntó el Moyashi acunando a su niña y moviéndola de lado a lado viéndola hacer un puchero.

"Hasu" – Dijo tomando asiento a su lado, Allen lo miró extrañado.

"¿Qué significa eso BaKanda?" – Preguntó el menor inclinándose para besar a su hijita, era un lío no poder hablar japonés, ya habían acordado desde hace meses que su hijo o hija llevaría un nombre japonés para llevar el legado de sus ancestros, Allen no se había molestado en llevarle la contraria, además ahora que miraba a su hija tenía mas de japonesa que de inglesa, el nombre le quedaba perfecto.

"Significa flor de loto" – Respondió el mayor esperando la reacción de Allen, el menor lo miró con tristeza.

"Es un nombre bonito"

"Lo es Moyashi"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a todos los exorcistas amigos de la pareja, o al menos de Allen pues Kanda era un antisocial.

Lenalee chilló como un ratón corriendo a la cama para tomar a la pequeña Hasu en sus brazos.

"Allen kun, es una belleza" – Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa.

"Vaya, pensé que era el ultimo en verla"

"Nii san no nos dejaba entrar en la habitación, has estado con Kanda todo el tiempo" – Respondió

"¿Cuál es el nombre de esta belleza?" – Preguntó Lavi arrebatando a la niña de los brazos de su mejor amiga.

"Hasu Kanda" – La sonrisa de Allen llegó hasta iluminar sus grandes ojos, su piel pálida adquiriendo un rubor.

"¿Por qué ese nombre Yuu?" – Lavi inquirió con curiosidad, Allen hizo un puchero, no había sido el ultimo en ver a la niña pero si era el único que no había sabido que rayos significaba esa palabra.

"No voy a darte explicaciones pedazo de idiota, y no me llames Yuu" – Gruñó malhumorado por tener que compartir a las dos personas mas importantes de su vida.

**--**

Dos horas… eso es todo lo que habían logrado dormir los nuevos padres dentro de la pequeña habitación del hospital.

Kanda no había sido dado de alta y Allen aun tenia que descansar para recuperarse de la operación así que Komui había sido lo suficientemente amable (Dejando a un lado la katana presionada a su cuello) y les había dado una habitación para ambos exorcistas y Hasu.

"Allen, Hasu tiene hambre" – Murmuró Kanda, enterrando su rostro en la almohada, el mayor se levantó lentamente buscando en la oscuridad, caminando por inercia al lugar donde estaba situada la cunita. Allen se sentó con un poco de dificultad apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama esperando pacientemente por su hija y la botella de leche.

"Esto es mas cansado que ir a tres misiones seguidas" – Se quejó el menor tendiendo sus brazos para tomar a la bebé, la pequeña se acomodó en sus brazos abriendo sus ojitos negros y librando sus brazos de la prisión de mantas rosa que la envolvían.

Enseguida el llanto se detuvo, Allen presionó la botella a su labio inferior y Hasu rápidamente se prendió del biberón fijando sus ojitos en su padre. "Tenía miedo" – Susurró Allen después de un tiempo arrullando a su pequeña con un movimiento de vaivén.

"¿Miedo Moyashi?"

"Ah, miedo de perderte y criar a nuestra hija solo…"

"Baka… te lo repetiré mil veces si es necesario" – Gruñó tomando entre sus manos las mejillas de su amante apretando hasta que sus labios formaron una 'O'. "Aun no voy a dejarte solo, con un solo pétalo en la flor es muy seguro que no tenga mas misiones, no te permito estar deprimido cuando comenzamos una familia hace un día"

"No estoy deprimido BaKanda… solamente expresaba mis sentimientos pedazo de hielo" – Allen sacó su lengua burlonamente devolviendo a la bebé dormida para que Kanda la dejara en su cuna nuevamente.

Kanda volvió a la cama tomando en sus brazos el cuerpo más pequeño, teniendo cuidado de no molestar la herida de la operación.

"Espero que sólo quieras uno porque no vuelvo a pasar por ese dolor, al menos no en mucho tiempo"

"Uno esta bien Moyashi"

"Nuestra hija será pequeña, es tu karma por llamarme Moyashi"

"No importa, será mi pequeña Moyashi" – Susurró Kanda enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su amante, respirando el aroma que tanto amaba, sus labios se posaron sobre el pulso de la vena mordisqueando la piel pálida hasta dejar una marca. "Duerme bien Allen"

**

* * *

P.D**

**yo de nuevo! im on fire! hahahahaha nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y espero poder terminar el otro capitulo pronto pronto, no iba a postear este hoy hehehe pero soy algo impaciente!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **D. Grey Man no es mio!

* * *

**(8**** meses después)**

Hasu voló por los aires riendo con alta voz, sus bracitos revoloteando junto con sus piernitas. Allen la miró desde abajo saltando para atraparla, Hasu chilló de la emoción esperando que su 'madre' lo soltara nuevamente.

"Allen Walker" – Gritó una voz tras del exorcista. "Mi hija no es ningún muñeco de prueba para tus entrenamientos" – Gruñó Kanda, Allen se echó a reír activando su inocencia, la capa blanca alargadote para agarrar a la bebé con seguridad bajándola a los brazos del Ingles.

"Pero lo estaba disfrutando, eres un aguafiestas BaKanda" – Se quejó el menor estrechando a la pequeñita envuelta en su inocencia, Kanda bufó inclinándose para besar los rosados labios que lo invitaban.

"Komui dice que es hora de partir" – Susurró Kanda posando sus labios sobre sus compañeros un par de veces antes de dar un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios de su hija.

"¿Estas seguro que puedes con ella? Solamente serán un par de días"

"Moyashi ¿crees que no soy capaz de cuidar a mi hija? Te recuerdo que yo fui el primero en cambiarle el pañal porque cierto exorcista inútil lo puso al reverso" – Gruñó Kanda recordando como el papá primerizo había logrado poner mal su primer pañal.

"¡Oye! Estaba cansado y era de noche" – Respondió el chico ruborizando ante el recuerdo del incidente.

"Excusas, excusas mi Moyashi" – Se burló viendo a su amante hacer un puchero, Hasu imitándolo cómicamente.

"No creo que pueda regresar a la habitación antes de marcharme, cuídense ambos y trata de recuperar tus fuerzas, aun cuando tratas de esconderlo se que el hecho que solamente queda un pétalo esta debilitando tu cuerpo"

"No necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer"

"Hai, Hai honorable Kanda Sama" – Allen se despidió con un beso de su familia antes de retirarse a su misión.

Kanda por su lado regresó a la fría habitación que ocupaban desde que comenzado su relación, Hasu ya estaba dormida, apoyada en su hombro después de tanta conmoción en su primer entrenamiento como disco volador con el tonto Moyashi.

---

Yuu Kanda trataba con todo el poder y la fuerza del mundo de meditar, ya que estaba fuera de servicio como exorcista no le quedaba mas que pasar el tiempo dentro de la orden, meditando y practicando con su katana las veces que no pasaba con su familia.

Unas gárgaras volvieron a llamar su atención pero rápidamente se reprendió por salir de su estado de total tranquilidad.

Una sonaja cayó cerca de sus piernas con fuerza sacándole un gruñido de exasperación.

"Hasu" – Gruñó abriendo sus ojos para mirar a su bebé, la pequeñita estaba sentada en el piso con una sonrisa traviesa extendiendo sus bracitos para alcanzar a su padre.

"Daaaaaada" – Gritó moviendo sus manitas a su boca para arrojar un beso tal como se lo había enseñado Lenalee, la mirada de Kanda se suavizó instantáneamente.

"No hay manera de que me enfade contigo mi princesa" – Murmuró mientras observaba como su bebé gateaba por el piso hasta llegar a él.

El japonés levantó la muñeca de trapo que Komui le había obsequiado a su bebé moviéndola de lado a lado frente a su hija, un intenso rubor pintó sus mejillas por un instante "Hola Hasu soy…" – Dijo en voz chillona, imitando la de una chica; la imagen de todos los inútiles de la orden riéndose lo hizo detenerse en seco mirando a la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía. "Demonios esto es mas difícil de lo que creía, no voy a jugar muñecas contigo, lo siento" – Dijo aun sabiendo que Hasu no entendería ni una sola palabra.

Kanda se tumbó en el piso sentando a su pequeña sobre su abdomen jugando con sus manitas, disfrutando la simpleza del momento por unos cuantos segundos antes de que una bola amarilla zumbara sobre sus cabezas, Hasu la tomó en sus manos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, inmediatamente metiéndola en su boca.

"Hasu chan no te metas esa cosa, esta sucia" – Gruñó Kanda sacando a Timcampy de la boca con tres pequeños y nuevos dientes. "Mamá ya está aquí" - Murmuró antes levantarse de su meditación no tan efectiva tan solo de diez minutos. Hasu río fuerte cuando fue levantada por los aires hasta caer en el protector abrazo del japonés.

--

El edificio oscuro y tétrico había cambiado desde que la pequeña Kanda había llegado, no había nadie que no la amara o la conociera, excepto…

"¡Mi amado Yuu, como te atreves a ocultar esta belleza de su querido abuelo!" – Reverberó el grito de uno de los generales de la Orden oscura. Kanda se encogió estrechando contra su pecho a la pequeñita de cabello negro.

"No te acerques anciano" – Murmuró Kanda en voz amenazante que el otro no pareció escuchar.

"Es mi primer y querida nieta" – Tiedoll con emoción, Hasu le tendió sus manos al anciano esperando que este la mimara tanto como su padre y su 'madre'. Tiedoll no pensó ni dos veces antes de tomarla en brazos dando vueltas en el mismo lugar y llenándola de besos, mientras Kanda se cruzaba de brazos y miraba la escena deseando en estos momentos que su hija no fuera tan llena de confianza como el tonto Moyashi.

"No soy tu hijo" – Murmuró Kanda malhumorado pero el anciano nuevamente fingió no escuchar nada de lo que decía. "¿Puedes devolverme a mi hija? Tenemos prisa" – Kanda quiso cargar a su hija pero Tiedoll ya iba adelante.

"No veo porque el abuelo no puede ir con su nena" – Dijo el anciano echándose a reír estruendosamente haciendo que Hasu imitara sus sonidos. "¿Adonde está Allen kun?" – Preguntó el general observando por primera vez que el pequeñín ingles no estaba al lado de Kanda; pero quien podía culparlo con esta linda chica en sus brazos a penas y se había dado cuenta que su pupilo estaba a su lado.

"Estaba en una misión, Timcampy fue a buscarnos asi que supongo que ya está de vuelta. Seguramente está esperando en la cafetería, casualmente es hora de que Hasu coma su almuerzo" – Los tres cruzaron las enormes puertas de metal para entrar al bullicio de la cafetería, tal y como había predicho Kanda su pequeño amante estaba sentado con sus mejores amigos en una de las mesas mas apartadas de los demás preparando con delicadeza un puré y un biberón, linda escena si no hubieran alrededor de mil platos vacíos a su lado.

Allen los vio y sacudió sus manos enérgicamente corriendo para tomar a su hija en sus brazos, al igual que Tiedoll llenándola de besos.

"Te extrañe mi linda Hasu" – Lloriqueó robándole un casto beso a Kanda antes de devolver su atención a su pequeñita de ocho meses, regresando a la mesa de donde se había levantado dejando a los dos hombres solos.

---

"¿Me extrañaste BaKanda?" – Preguntó Allen rodando por la pequeña cama hasta atrapar el cuerpo de Kanda bajo su peso, el samurai respiró profundamente volviendo su mirada a la cuna.

"Ah, no tanto Moyashi" – Contestó con una sonrisa altanera, Allen se echó a reir por lo bajo tratando de no despertar a su hija.

"Debí imaginarlo, señor anti emociones" – Gruñó uniendo sus labios en un demandante beso.

"¿Tu me extrañaste Moyashi, o sólo morías por ver a Hasu chan?"

"Cien por ciento Hasu" – Murmuró contra sus labios, Kanda se separó del beso, altanero y confiado como siempre, sus manos viajaron con toques sutiles hasta el pantalón de cuero de su amante.

"Neh Allen kun, esta parte de tu cuerpo dice lo contrario" – Dijo en un suspiro ganando su pequeña batalla.

**

* * *

P.D**

**uuh, lo siento que no actualize pronto pronto pero tenia unas cosas que hacer como.... terminar mi calendario antes de que comience la universidad de nuevo!  
y bueno hahaha como sea, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **D. Grey Man no es mio

* * *

Kanda se apoyó en la pared de la habitación respirando profundamente fijando su mirada en la pequeña que aprendía a caminar. Allen soltó sus brazos manteniendo su distancia mientras Hasu daba pasitos temblorosos caminando hacia su nervioso padre, su risita llenaba la habitación como ningún sonido.

"Ve con papá mi pequeña flor de loto" – Susurró Allen atrapando a su hija cuando esta se fue hacia atrás en un tropiezo, volvió a enderezarla para que siguiera en su camino.

"Papa" – Gritó la pequeña encerrando su manita en los dedos de Kanda encontrando soporte en su caminar, el samurai la atrajo hasta su cuerpo sentándola en su regazo besando su cabello largo y negro una y otra vez.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – Preguntó Allen tratando de esconder su preocupación de su voz pero el japonés la podía escuchar en la voz infantil.

"Un poco cansado, pero ya te dije que no es nada de que preocuparse"

"Kanda has estado debilitándote cada vez mas, desde que fuiste a esa maldita misión no eres el mismo"

"Moyashi no quiero hablar de ello" – Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos y Allen supo en ese momento que nada estaba bien. "Vamos a tomar un baño, Komui y Lenalee prometieron llevarla al pueblo" – Kanda se levantó lentamente con Hasu en uno de su brazos, la pequeña apretó sus manos en las mejillas de Kanda para luego distraerse en el largo cabello, jalándolo y tratando de meterlo en su boca.

"Kanda Hasu, oficialmente eres un peligro andante" – Rió Allen sacando el cabello azabache de su puño, su hija hizo un puchero lista para ponerse a llorar.

"No llores" – Pidió Kanda besando sus labios algo que la tranquilizaba desde muy bebé. Hasu continuó con su puchero pero no lloró por todo el camino intentando nuevamente tomar el cabello de su padre que se movía con sus pisadas.

Komui y Lenalee estaban sentados esperando pacientemente la llegada del pequeño rayo de sol dentro de la Orden, Krory y Miranda estaban con ellos listos para partir en lo que parecía ser una gran excursión para llevar a la bebé por primera vez fuera del oscuro edificio.

Más de un millón de veces Allen se lamentaba no poder vivir una vida normal fuera de estas paredes que llamaba casa para que Hasu pudiera ver todo lo que el mundo tenía que ofrecer.

"Vendremos por ella antes de anochecer, muchas gracias por hacer esto" – Lenalee aceptó a la niña que se retorcía impacientemente por ir a sus brazos.

Kanda y Allen la besaron una vez más antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. El onsen estaba reservado esa tarde para los dos chicos, nadie tenía permitido entrar (esa advertencia iba claramente para Lavi, el único con un deseo de morir latente al molestar a Kanda todo el tiempo).

---

Los dos amantes de desnudaron lentamente viéndose a lo ojos por un largo tiempo, ambos cuerpos pálidos y tonificados por el ejercicio, el agua caliente liberó sus preocupaciones al aire.

El japonés tomó la delgada muñeca del ingles entre sus manos halando su cuerpo completo hasta tenerlo sentado en su regazo sintiendo el cosquilleo en su estomago por el contacto de piel contra piel.

"Voy a morir" – Susurró Kanda apoyando su frente en el hombro del menor, escondiendo sus ojos nublados.

"BaKanda todos vamos a morir" – Río Allen acariciando el largo cabello que hace unos cuantos minutos su hija quería comerse.

"No hablo de eso idiota, no se si serán meses o años pero siento como la fuerza esta abandonando mi cuerpo, ya no puedo sostener mi espada como lo hice antes y mis pasos son inseguros" – Dijo en voz baja

"No me dejes" – Suplicó aferrándose al cuerpo repleto de cicatrices, sabiendo que el suyo se encontraba en igual estado, buscó sus labios con desesperación adorando la suave piel que encontró con delicados besos.

"Allen Walker no suplica" – Gruñó Kanda fusionando sus labios en un apasionado beso, sus cuerpos se movían bajo el agua buscando cercanía, expresando de una manera que no se lograba a comprender en palabras la necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro.

Kanda se separó del abrazo dando vuelta a su posición para aprisionar al chico entre la orilla del baño y su cuerpo, su mano endurecida por la espada entrelazó sus dedos con la mano deforme de su amante, las manos que le pertenecían a los akuma; su otra mano viajó lentamente hacia abajo pellizcando sutilmente uno de los pezones antes de moverse nuevamente.

"Kanda Yuu nunca muestra sentimientos y mira adonde te llevó eso, a un amante y una hija…baka" – Dijo Allen con un tono divertido en su voz, Kanda se echó a reír, algo guardado solamente para sus oídos. "Te amo Kanda" – Allen llevó sus labios a los del mayor con renovada fuerza sin dejar que el otro contestara a su declaración de amor. "K-Kanda" – Jadeó cuando Kanda encerró sus miembros en una sola de sus manos y comenzaba a bombear creando esa amada fricción, su líquido inmediatamente mezclándose con el agua tibia.

"Moyashi" – Suspiró Kanda liberando sus miembros presionando su cadera hacia adelante para frotarse contra su amante. "Déjame entrar" – Pidió sintiendo como los muslos de su amante se separaban instintivamente, Kanda rozó su entrada con sus dedos jugueteando con la sensible piel antes de que estos se deslizaran dentro.

Allen gimió con abandono mientras Kanda movía sus dedos en un ángulo perfecto rozando un área que lo hizo perder el control.

"Ya… ya no mas" – Lloró el menor empujando la mano que lo penetraba con desesperación haciendo sonreír al japonés.

Allen sintió como su cuerpo se estrechaba poco a poco acomodándose para recibir a su amante.

"¿Estas bien?" – Preguntó el mayor de los dos acariciando la mejilla con la marca de la maldición, estaba preocupado por la poca lubricación, temeroso de lastimar a su amante más de lo que lo había lastimado todos esos años.

"BaKanda…n-no es… mi primera v-vez" – Gimoteó mordiendo su labio para no gritar; Kanda se mantuvo inmóvil por un momento mas antes de embestir su cuerpo con movimientos lentos y sensuales, esta vez no habrían prisas. El japonés acaricio el olvidado miembro desde la base con extrema suavidad, igualando sus estocadas al cuerpo más pequeño.

Para Allen esto se sentía como una despedida y por mas que lo deseó no pudo contener sus lagrimas sin darse cuenta que el japonés había derramado un par, bajando su rostro para no ser visto.

"Te amo… Moyashi" – Susurró Kanda en su oído lamiendo su mandíbula juguetonamente, Allen se aferró a su cuerpo alcanzando su clímax con un silencioso grito, Kanda continuó sus movimientos incrementando su velocidad para alcanzar ese delirio que tanto añoraba hasta correrse dentro de su amante.

Allen se apoyó contra su pecho respirando laboriosamente, Kanda sintió sus piernas temblar bajo su peso, sus ojos se estaba cerrando poco a poco pero no podía quedarse dormido en un lugar así.

Lentamente salieron del baño, su piel arrugada por estar sumergida mucho tiempo, irían a traer a su pequeña una vez estuvieran decentes. Kanda se puso su capa de exorcista sobre su espalda desnuda caminando frente a Allen disimulando su firme andar hasta que su mundo se envolvió en sombras.

**

* * *

P.D**

**uuf tarde tarde! planeaba actualizar ayer pero oh sorpresa, no pude despegarme del televisor por ver la NFL y todo ese deporte me secó el cerebro de ideas de romance hahahaha asi que hoy, con un delicioso te de menta en mis manos termine este capitulo que espero sea de su agrado  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **D. Gray Man no es mio

* * *

_Si el tiempo pudiera detenerse, él lo detendría_

_Si hubiera una manera de pedirles a los dioses más vida, se los rogaría._

_Pero lo que mas pediría es borrar la tristeza del rostro infantil que tanto amaba._

--

Una cuchara se acercó a sus labios con extrema delicadeza, él chico sorbió el líquido caliente haciendo una mueca de asco.

"BaKanda acordamos que no tomarías mas sopa miso, tienes que cambiar el menú un poco" – Gruñó Allen levantando otra cucharada de caldo de pollo.

"Moyashi puedo comer otras cosas mas que sopa, esto es absolutamente innecesario" – Respondió el mayor con terquedad.

"Ni siquiera puedes comer solo Kanda deja que yo…" – Allen no pudo terminar la oración, el plato que sostenía en el regazo de Kanda salió volando, quebrándose en mil pedazos cuando este lo golpeó con toda la fuerza que aun le quedaba.

"Silencio" – Rugió con una mirada que Allen no miraba en su rostro desde hace mucho tiempo. "Podré estar muriendo Allen pero no me despojes de lo poco que tengo, no soy un inútil" – Gruñó el samurai levantándose de la cama tropezando con sus propios pies.

No pudo llegar muy lejos como hubiera deseado pero al cabo de un par de minutos caminando su cuerpo no pudo sostenerse a si mismo, buscando el apoyo de las ásperas paredes llegó al pequeño salón que utilizaba en sus tiempo de exorcista, el piso de tatami estaba limpio y las marcas de su espada adornaban las paredes.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse debido al cansancio pero no se permitiría a si mismo quedarse dormido, quería regresar al pasado, antes de aceptar esa estupida misión, quería tener una vida tranquila con su pequeña hijita y con el tonto de amante y probablemente tener mas hijos, sonrió ante esa idea.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los pasitos que se acercaban a él corriendo.

"Papa" – La pequeñita de dos años se acercó a Kanda, sus manitas buscando las mejillas de su padre, por primera vez su padre se dio cuenta de que lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. "¿Papa triste?" – Preguntó su vocecita.

"No mi pequeña, Papá esta bien" – Kanda dejó que la niña se apoyara en su pecho buscando el calor de su cuerpo. "¿Quien te trajo Hasu chan? ¿Con quien estabas?" – Preguntó el samurai.

"Tía Nali" – Respondió con una gran sonrisa refiriéndose a Lenalee, Kanda sacudió su cabeza levantándose de su posición una vez mas.

"Vamos a la habitación princesa, busquemos a Mamá" – Kanda hizo el ademán de levantar a su hija pero no pudo con su peso, sus manos ya no sostenían ni siquiera el peso de una cuchara.

Frustrado ante su debilidad siguió su camino con la mano de su hija en una de las suyas ambos caminando a paso lento.

Una vez cerca de la habitación dejó a Hasu dentro escapando antes de que Allen se diera cuenta de que había estado ahí, no estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

**---**

Allen entro en una de las pocas terrazas dentro del lúgubre edificio fijando su atención a la figura sentada en el piso, su belleza tan etérea como la de los dioses. El largo y suelto cabello de Kanda revoloteaba a su alrededor marcando su delicado rostro, la yukata blanca que usaba se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel haciéndolo parecer una chica.

"Kanda" – Llamó Allen acercándose a la figura inmóvil, al ver que no respondía a su llamado su preocupación fue escalando a pánico; el Ingles se acercó al mayor sacudiendo su cuerpo con desesperación. Los ojos de Kanda se abrieron lentamente mirando a los ojos plata.

"No deseo verte" – Gruñó el mayor débilmente

"Lo se, pero creo que tenemos demasiado tiempo juntos para que sepas que jamás te obedezco"

"No seas testarudo anciano, volvamos a la habitación antes de que te resfríes"

"Deja de tratarme como su fuera uno mas de tus hijos Moyashi, se cuidarme solo"

"Maldita sea, tu deja de comportarte como su fueras un todo poderoso dios del olimpo, déjame estar a tu lado" – Allen se acercó para un beso pero Kanda apartó su rostro, los labios cayeron en su mejilla. El Ingles aprovechó la debilidad de su amante para tomar su rostro con una fuerte mano estrellando sus labios con rudeza. "¿Vas a cerrarte? Ahora que vas a dejarme vas a cerrarte" – Allen se separó para observar las lagrimas que se negaban a caer de los ojos obsidiana. "No llores Kanda, tu eres el fuerte aquí ¿recuerdas? Yo sólo soy tu Moyashi" – Kanda miró al cielo tomando aire y limpiando su ojos antes de que las lagrimas cayeran por sus pálidas mejillas.

"Tengo frió, regresemos a la habitación" – Murmuró dejándose ayudar por Allen, ambos silenciosos por el resto del camino.

**---**

**(Seis meses después)**

Hasu no sabia porque exactamente toda su familia estaba reunida en la habitación del tipo Lavi, no entendía porque su padre estaba solo en su cama sin mamá abrazándolo fuertemente por las horas que faltaban hasta el amanecer, no estaba dispuesta a tratar de entender a sus cortos dos años pero si algo le había enseñado su mamá es que cuando el temible Kanda Yuu estaba triste es porque necesitaba un fuerte abrazo; y eso fue lo que hizo.

"Papa despierta" – Dijo esperando que su padre abriera los ojos, Kanda le sonrió actuando como si aun durmiera. "Papa" – Se quejó su pequeña dándole golpecitos en el pecho.

"Hasu chan Otosan tiene sueño" – Susurró Kanda haciéndole cosquillas, la pequeña se echó a reír, esa sonrisa tan parecida a la suya. "Ven acá preciosa, voy a contarte un pequeño secreto" – Hasu se acercó con emoción riendo cuando los labios de su papá le hicieron cosquillas en la oreja.

Kanda dejó que la pequeña se sentara sobre su pecho tomando sus manos como cuando era bebé jugando con sus deditos, acercándolos a sus labios para besarlos con ternura.

Cuando Allen regresó su hija estaba profundamente dormida, presionada contra el pecho de su padre, sus brazos apenas lo suficientemente largos para sostenerse en el abrazo; la respiración de Kanda era un poco más lenta y su rostro estaba empapado en sudor.

"Cielo es hora de dormir" – Susurró Allen levantando a su pequeñita, apoyándola en su hombro para que siguiera durmiendo en el camino hasta su habitación (la ex habitación de Allen). Cuando regresó se encargó de limpiar el rostro y los brazos de su amante para luego cambiarse a su pijama. Kanda se despertó al sentir el cambio de tamaño y peso a su lado.

"Moyashi ya ven a dormir idiota" – Kanda trató de levantar sus manos para jalarlo pero jugar con su hija había absorbido todas sus energías.

Allen ocupó el lugar que antes había ocupado su hija, amoldando su cuerpo mas pequeño al de su amante, Kanda besó su cuello un par de veces antes de besar sus labios apasionadamente.

**--**

_Si hubiera sabido que esa era la última vez que miraría los ojos negros que tanto adoraba hubiera dicho y hecho miles de cosas más…_

Allen despertó al lado de un cuerpo frió e inmóvil, se presionó mas a su lado queriendo calentar el cuerpo helado hasta que se dio cuenta que el corazón ya no latía ni su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración.

Un pánico desgarró su interior haciendo que se levantara de un solo salto de la cama; no quería estar solo otra vez, no quería volver a sentir aquel vació en su corazón como la vez que había perdido a Mana.

"Miranda" – Gritó corriendo a la habitación de la chica, la mujer enferma con insomnio se movió presurosa de su cama, asustada por los gritos de su compañero y amigo; Allen jaló a la exorcista por el brazo sin importarle haber despertado a los demás. "Miranda retrocede el tiempo, por favor, tráelo de vuelta" – Suplicó con desesperación arrodillándose frente a la chica.

Sus amigos decidieron entrar en ese momento escuchando la suplica, Komui lo rodeó por los hombros tratando de levantarlo pero el joven se resistió.

"Allen no hay nada que podamos hacer y lo sabes" – Murmuró

"¡No! Usa tu inocencia Miranda, ni siquiera pude decirle adiós, devuelve a Kanda por favor" – Sollozó, cayendo a sus pies. Miranda miró alrededor buscando ayuda.

"Allen Walker ponte de pie, ¿crees que Yuu hubiera aceptado este comportamiento de tu parte?" – Rugió Lavi propinando una cachetada en la mejilla de su mejor amigo. "Aun cuando no te responda, Yuu escuchará, despídete de él"

Allen se limpió las lagrimas y dejó que las manos amigas lo levantaran del piso, sus pies lo llevaron al lado de la cama, sus manos tocaron toda la piel descubierta de su amante, como tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de su piel, besó sus labios por una ultima vez extrañando la presión de sus labios al responder.

* * *

Allen se arrodilló frente al ataúd en donde descasaba su amante de alrededor desiete años, el samurai que casi llegaba a la edad de treinta estaba placidamente dormido, sus facciones como las de una muñeca de porcelana.

El Ingles no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar de nuevo, sus ojos estaba ya rojos e hinchados de tanto derramar lagrimas.

Hasu venia de la mano de Lenalee y Komui, los tres entraron a la enorme capilla dentro de la Orden, la pequeñita se soltó de ambas manos corriendo al lado de su madre.

"Papa tiene sueño" – Susurró como queriendo no despertarlo, la niña se acercó al ataúd en el piso, su manita acariciando el rostro de su padre con la dulzura con que lo hacia siempre. Allen rompió a llorar nuevamente llamando la atención de su hija, Hasu lo miró por largo rato recordando algo que su padre le había dicho antes de dormir. "Baka Moyashi no llores" – Repitió las palabras, los ojos de Allen se agrandaron como un par de platos y por primera vez en días una risa estalló de su garganta, sus brazos rodearon a su hija en un fuerte abrazo.

"BaKanda te dije que no le enseñaras esas palabras a nuestra hija" – Susurró con una sonrisa y nueva determinación en su ser.

**--**

"_Hasu chan Papá va a tomar una larga siesta y no podr__é verlos a ti y a Mamá y por eso Mamá va a llorar mucho y se sentirá muy triste"_

"_¿Otosan no me quiere?" – Preguntó con inocencia_

"_Claro que si mi pequeña samurai, te amo con todo mi corazón y Mamá también pero tengo mucho sueño y es mi hora de dormir… pero escucha bien, para que Mamá deje de llorar dile esto: 'Baka Moyashi, no llores', recuerda esto bien"_

"_Dulces sueños" _

"_Ah, gracias mi pequeña"_

_**

* * *

P.D**_

_**Es el fin! gracias por leer!! espero que le haya gustado la historia aun con el final :'(**_

_**gracias por los reviews!**_

_**Creo que habrá un epilogo! aun no se como escribirlo pero tengo la idea! muchas gracias a todos!  
**_


End file.
